This invention relates to a liquid sampling procedure for petroleum producing and transporting operation in areas where static electricity is a particular hazard.
When a petroleum liquid of low conductivity or mixed phases flows into and out of petroleum handling equipment, or is flowed through filters, screens or a valve, or is agitated, an electrostatic charge is built up in the liquid or on the inner walls of the equipment, screen, valve, or the like. This situation is aggravated by turbulence and flow velocity. The situation is especially severe in cold, dry crude oil producing areas, like those found in northern Alaska. When a sampling valve on such equipment is opened, the charge either present upon opening or generated by taking the sample may discharge creating a spark which sets off an explosion or fire.